A Girl Who Changed Time
by Butterfly1993
Summary: Nova Jade Potter grew up making people believe she was a boy. Now that she had just won the war and realized it came at too high a cost. Dumbledore's portrait gave her to option to go back in time and change to war and also to be the girl she has been longing to be. Will she find love, will she save the lifes of the family she lost ... or will it end with death. Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

It was the 20th of June and the last year of Hadrian James Potters time had Hogwarts, he was standing on the grounds of Hogwarts, his Jade green eyes passed over the grounds and they dulled when he saw that even though he had just killed the greatest Dark Lord and all of his true followers who had gone down with him, the light side had lost too many lives as well. His best friend who was more of a sister was laying a few feet from him with soulless eyes protecting a few 6 years who had been too stubborn to stay safely inside the castle. The Lestrange brothers had killed her and the poor children she was protecting. Hermione wasn't the only family he had lost, Remus and Tonks were laying together near Dumbledores tomb and most of the Order was laying lifeless near them. Ron and the rest of his family lay scattered around the grounds each covered in cuts and blood of the Death Eaters they had taken down with them.  
His family was gone ... what was he to do now?

The very reasons he was fighting and living for were gone and he had no-one to help him and be with him now they were free!. Tears fell from his eyes which had lost their sparkle and had become dead blank and where full of torment Harry kepy asking himself what was he to do, praying to every god he knew to give him the answer but none answered.  
He stood there for what seem hours until a song that was playing on the wind, gently soothed his battered soul. Harry turned to see Dumbledores phoenix singing to him as he made his fly towards him. Fawkes landed on his shoulder still thrilling his soothing song.

"Hey Fawkes, have you got answers for me or am i doomed to be helpless?"

Fawkes turned and nipped at Harrys hair and waveds his tail infront of Hadrians face, trying to convey his message.

"You want to take me somewhere ?" Harrys asked feeling like something even bigger then killing the Dark Lords was going to happen. All he got was a nod so Harry gently took hold of Fawkes tail and took a deep breath reading himself for the fire of Fawkes to take him where he needed to go. When he opened his eyes he saw himself standing before Dumbledores portait in the Headmasters Office which was the only place in Hogwarts that the fight hadn't seemed to touch.

"Hello Hadrian, or should i call you Nova?" Dumbledores eyes seemd to twinkle when he saw the shock which was showing in her eyes.  
"How do you know?"

"Oh my dear Nova, I have always known you were never the boy you wished the world to see. The only people who knew you were a girl where your parents and me"  
"Why did my parents tell you, why didnt they tell anyone else...!"  
"Your parents only told me because the knew that there was a chance that Tom would come for them simply because your mother was a muggleborn and James was a pureblood who denied Toms views on the wizarding were born in a time of war to a muggleborn who was openly against the Dark Lord so she knew if they survived and Tom wasn't gone by them time it came for you to enter Hogwarts, you would be in danger because of the children of his followers and she knew if you were captured they would do what they have done to countless other women and Lily couldn't let that happen to were safer if you were a boy my dear and even safer if as few as possible knew about your true gender."  
"I understand that Headmaster, I just wish that they could have left me a letter or something explaining it all. I dont even know what my real name is, the name my mother gave me?" mumbled Nova through her tears "Your mother named you Nova Jade Potter and you were born 31st of July at 12:01am in your home at Godrics Hollow where as soon as you where born you mother asked me to put a complicated Glamour that would only fall when both of us thought you safe!"

"Now that you're dead how am i meant to become who i truly am if this glamour can only be brought down at our request?  
Riddle is dead but we have lost everyone Albus and when it comes out that he is dead I will become so famous i wont be able to get food without reporters or 'Fans' watching me. I have lost everything important in my life and I feel so empty and war came at too high of a cost! Please Headmaster tell me what I am to do now."

"Don't worry my dear Nova, your glamour is now set to you, meaning when you feel you're ready to be your true self it will vanish and for what you are meant to do now that is up to you! You can fade into the background, heard but never seen or you can become Nova and just take the last name Black as Sirius left the Ancient and Noble House of Black to you but you when the time comes where you find the right person to be with, you will have to explain everything and hope that they will understand or you can choose my plan C which I have been planning since you walked into Hogwarts which is go back in time and hope then when you do you can change the outcome of this war."

"What do you mean go back in time Headmaster?" Nova asked confusion written across her face.

"You see, I knew there was a chance we would lose this war to Tom so i have been working for the last 30 years on a way of going back in time to change what was to come. When i saw you sitting in the hospital bed and the end of your first year i knew that it wouldn't be me going back to change the future but you. I knew i could trust you to do what needed to be done."Albus confessed.

Nova sat there staring at the man she considered her Grandfather, her mind working over everything that Albus had back in time ... How far back would she go ? Would she finally meet her parents ... would she go back as the girl she truly is or would it be easier to be the boy she had been for the last 17 years of her life and the biggest question was would she be able to come back or will she want to ?"

"My dear you do not have to do it today you can think it over for the night but i would advise doing it as soon as possible because I have reason to believe Fudge is going to try and imprison goblins are aware of my plan and helped get Identification for you and got everything in your bank account packed and ready to send to you because even though I have figured out how to send you back I could not work it that when you felt your mission was finished you could come back to this time. The changes to the timeline made it impossible for you to come back.  
If you do this Nova you will forever be stuck in that time!"

"Well that answered one of my questins!" She thought. "What year would I be going back to Albus?"  
"Nova that is entirely up to you but I thought the last year of your parents time at Hogwarts would be best no?"

Out on the grounds the last of the Aurors that had lived where rounding up all the Death eaters to take back to the ministrey to record who had joined the mad man. The Minister if Magic was slowly making his way around the bodys searching for the body of their Saviour, the boy who had lived and killed the worst Dark Lord of wizarding history.  
He was thinking that if Hadrian Potter had been able to kill Voldermort than he was certianly to powerful to let live.

"Aurors you will search for Hadrian Potter and I order you to Kill him on Sight! He is to powerfull to Live and if he turns evil we will forever be doomed so he can not be allowed to live!" Shouted the Minister.  
Many of the Aurors didn't want to follow this order but its was there job and the Minister was their Boss.

Back in the Headmasters Tower Nova was drinking a cup of sweet tea which one of the house elves that had lived through the battle had made her. Albus was silently watching Nova work through her thoughts and decide on what she was to do. Albus had thought that once he had told her why she looked a boy when she was a girl that she would of quickly took down the glamour but it seemed that the glamour had become second to the option of changing history. The twinkle came to the potraits eyes when he saw she had made a decision.

"Albus I have decided that I will go through with your plan C, I will go back in time and do my best to make sure that every child born all those years ago do not have to go through what they have here today. I promise that you will not die such a sorrowful death. that my parents and Nevilles live past Halloween and that none of the Death Eaters children are stuck in a place they didnt want to be!"

"Nova Jade Potter, yet again you take the responsiblity of the Wizarding world on your sefless shoulders. In the 3rd draw of my desk is all the papers and the incantation you will need to go back. You will become Nova Jade Baudelaire born in Coventry England on 31st of July, Only child to Gabriel Baudelaire and Evelyn Baudelaire nee Heart. I have wrote a letter for you to give to my past self which should explain why you are there and that you are from the future and can be trusted. The goblins have put a portkey with the papers that will activate when you touch it. It will take you straight to Gringotts where they will help you go back. We will forever be in you debt my dear."

After Albus explained everything Nova quickly asked a house elf to bring everything from his dorm as he opened the draw and spotted the papers. After everything was shrunk and put in her jeans she realised she still have to Glamour on.

"I would hurry up Nova the minister is on his way and from what the portraits are telling me, he has a kill on sight order for you. You can remove your glamour when you get to Gringotts. Hurry My dear!"

Nova quickly picked up the portkey which was an old watch which looked broken and she was whisked away just as the minister barged into the tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Nova appeared in what seemed to be a golden cave, but on second glance it was golden dragons carved into the walls of the caves slowly flying its way to the big obisidon doors which seemed to go on forever, it was defiantly gringotts as he knew no other magical race could create something so beautiful. As she slowly followed the dragons making their way to the doors she spotted 3 goblins standing infront of the doors with one standing slightly forward. She knew this goblin from her very first visit as he was her teller who took her to her vault.  
"Eveing Lady Potter-Black, Welcome to Gringotts" Griphook spoke.  
"Evening Master Griphook, Its a pleasure to see you again"  
"If you would take a seat and I will explain everything that has happened and will happen up to when you leave" the goblin smirked whislt walking to two hardback seats that had appeared when he began to speak. The other 2 goblins who could only be described as warriors, wearing cheastplates and wristcuffs each with the Gringotts sign burnt onto,  
took a point on each side of the ornate doors. Nova seeing the warrior goblins moving to the doors she made her way to the other hardback seat which was facing Griphook yet still facing towards to room.  
"What exactly are you going to explain that Dumbledore did not?" She asked politily, smiling yet not showing her teeth as it was considered an act of disrespect.  
"Aah yes what exactly did Dumbledore explain?"

"He said that he has created a spell which would take me back to what ever time I think would most benefit being the honourable goblins have sorted me out a birth certificate and a form of wizarding I.D which says I'm now Nova Jade Baudelaire born on the 32st of July 1961 so that If I do choose to go back to my parents time I would still be acle to join my parents 7th year but that If i choose to go further back the year would change so that it would always make me 16 even though Im actually 17. Born to Gabriel Baudelaire and Evelyn Baudelaire nee Heart who died the June before my 16th birthday which inabled me to become my own gaurdian in the muggle world yet Albus became my Magical Gaurdian due to having no family alive to take me in." Nova explained all that Albus had been able to explain in the short time she had with him.  
"And what about your vaults?"  
"Albus said that everything that was in my vault is now packed into a enlarged trunk but I'm not sure what else apart from the couple of hundred of galleons needed packing so far in advanced?" she asked with a look of confushion showing in her eyes.  
"Lady Potter-Black you dont have just one vault. The vault you have been taking money from was a trust fund vault set up by your parents when you were born to use during school so you would never need to ask for vault is topped up every year from the main Potter vault which holds more than a couple hundred holds 40 million gallons in money alone not including all the heirlooms, books and jewellery aquired over the years by the Potter family also there is the propertys you own which totals up to 8 all over the world!" Griphook smikered, Nova was too stunned to do anything but blink in shook fortuanly she snapped out of it intime to hear Griphook begin to speak again.  
"You are also the heir-Now Lady of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Gryffindor, Slytherin and Black so in total gallons alone you own 350 million which converted into muggle pounds is 850 million. We also sold the deeds to the houses you owned which totaled 17 all over the world not including the ancestral homes of Gryffindor,Slytherin,Potter and Black due to feeling that no-one in this time are trust worthy of having them even though the future does change what happens to them plus you can't take them with you because they would become void due to the fact the original owners are still alive,So Lord Dumbledore agreed to leave the deeds with us goblins. From selling the other deeds you add another 2 million gallons to you vault!"  
"So...s.s.s.s..so I have 352 million gallons on my vault?" Nova couldn't wrap her head around suddenly becoming a millionaire when she was so used to have nothing to her name. She was prepaired to skate by on her trust vault till she got out of hogwarts and got an apprenticship with Madam Pomfrey as she no longer wanted to be on the front lines, she was willing to pass on the all the needed information to Albus and make sure they were done when they needed to be but apart from that she was more then happy to stand back and assist Madam Pomfrey.  
"Don't forget the books, jewellary and heirlooms which have placed into the trunk to take with you!" Griphook seemed to have developed Albus' trademark of the damn twinkle in the eyes that just screamed he founf the situation funny.  
"Griphook I wish to pay back you and the honourable Goblins of Gringotts for everything you have done for me but I think It would be put to better use to the Honourable goblins in the past no ?" the raven haired girl who still looked like a boy.  
"Indeed it would. With the promise of trusting us goblins in the past with your sizeable fortune and any other needs, we goblins would like to offer you the chance to undo all the damage your ever so loving relatives did to is a simple spell to us goblins followed by a load of expensive potions is what we will do which will reverse all the damage and also help shape your body to what would be its best you choose to take us up on the offer, we have to forwarn you that it is an incredibly painful ritual also that it will take up to 5 hours or longer if the damage is extreme!" when he saw a worried look pass over Novas' face he added "Whilst you undergo this ritual you will be protected by our goblin warriors but it should not be nessecary due the fact no-one knows you're here and the ministry do not want to start another by attacking us when they have just come out of another no?"  
Nova stared at Griphook with tears streaming down from her jade green eyes.  
"How will I ever be able to thank you for what the honourable goblins have gifted me?" she whispered Griphook full out smiled, teeth and all "By changing time my dear Nova, for the better!"  
If it was any other goblin smiling at her Nova would of been scared but as it was Griphook she simply smiled right back. 


	3. Chapter 3

After a cup of tea that Griphook had got to help Nova calm down after an information overload, Griphook asked Nova to go stand in the middle of the chamber room and drop her glamour when she was ready to begin, when she was 7 potions would appear and she would have to take them one after another but only after the room was empty of all but her because the potions drew on her magic to help undo the damage so there was a chance of her magic being to wild and could possibly hurt anyone in the room.

"So are you ready Lady Potter-Black?"

"As ready as a girl can be Griphook!" Nova smiled

As Nova stood in the middle of the room the goblins made their way out the door and as Griphook turned to close the door he caught a flash of long wavy hair appear as he closed it. As the goblins left Nova slowly let her glamour drop as she knew there was no safer place then the goblin built Gringotts. In a flash 7 potions appeared on a tray that floated in front of her with a sheet of instructions on which potion should be taken first and the order after that. Taken no time to look at her body afraid on what she would see has her boy body was all skin and bones from everything her loving relatives had done to her, she downed one after another each tasting as foul as can be and making her body shake from the pain which kept getting worse. Nova finally downed the last one and dropped the vial from the feeling of pure agony wrecking her body and her magic going haywire. Slowly she lost against the need to faint and her body landed on the floor with her hands laying under her head to cushion the blow. What seemed like days Nova woke up to Griphook kneeling beside, gently shaking her shoulder.

"Well Lady Potter-Black you are indeed looking better, a fine women you have become. You have the look of both your mother Lily and grandmother Dorea Black. Now don't try to move just yet!" said Griphook as he saw Nova trying to sit up

"Argh my body feels like its' been hit by a bludger or three, how long was I out?" she asked whilst trying hard to stay still

"The damage to your body was extreme Nova so it took over 7 hours to full fix it all. It is now hitting 11pm so if you wish to we have set up a room for you to get some rest and allow your body and magic get used to the changes."

"Thank you I would love to stay, I just don't know how I'm going to get there" Nova giggled weakly

"Dreadfang and Bladechain will carry you to the room and stand guard through the night. When you wake just ask one of them for me and we will sort out last minute things and set you up for the spell!"

The two goblins who were standing guard when she arrived walked over to Nova each holding onto an end of a stretcher. They helped her onto it and carried her to the room which was 10 minutes from the chamber room, during the journey Nova was lulled to sleep by the gentle swaying of the stretcher as she was still feeling the exhausting effects of the potions. 11 hours later found Nova blinking awake wondering if yesterday was all a dream. She had killed the pain in the arse known as the DuckLord, lost everyone she loved and held dear, been told by Dumbledore that he had a backup plan if the end result of the war was to grave a price, which was to send her back in time, told her her full name that her mother had given her, portkeyed to Gringotts only to find out that she was a fricking millionaire! And after all that she still didn't know what she really looked like. She gently turned her head to the right so she could see what the room the guards had placed her in looked like. It was pretty simple yet comfy, a single wooden bed with a soft mattress a desk and chair which had a mirror hanging on the wall which the desk and chair faced, a brush and a bowl and towel which she assumed was to wash her face with. It also seemed Griphook or another goblin had brought her some fresh clothes which she was praised them for! Nova slowly stood up and went to check what the clothes looked like, as she unfolded them it seemed they had even got her underwear which was slightly embarrassing as she didn't even know her size. Feeling brave she looked at the label of the bra to see and felt shocked at what she saw. Her eyes darted from the bra to her chest and gasped

"Oh sweet baby Maeve they're BIG!" she thought.

The bra said her size was 32DD, they had also got her size 10 knickers and jean shorts with size 12 spaghetti strapped white vest top and size 4 white slip on shoes. She quickly washed her face without looking in the mirror because she wanted to at least try on her new clothes and see herself looking presentable. She used a handy spell to clean her body as best she could and slipped on her clothes, after a quick fiddle with the stupid contraption called a bra she was ready to see what she really looked like. With a hesitant step towards the mirror Nova finally got her first view of her true self. She stood at the height of 5ft 5 which wasn't much of a change from the male glamour, her eyes had changed to a deeper Jade colour and her nose was small and cute, her skin had changed from the slight golden tan colour to porcelain which made her kissable pouty lips seemed as red as a rose. Her hair was still black but fell in a curly wave down her back just above her pert bum and when the light hit it, it seemed to have a deep red shine to it, her breast strained against her top and her stomach was toned even her legs looked fantastic and went on forever. All in all she was stunning and you could tell with a bat of her eyelashes many men would do anything she asked. Nova was in shock unable to believe how she looked, it felt surreal that after all this time she finally looked like what she felt like inside, she felt like a women! After 30 minutes checking every inch of her healthy new body she went to the door and asked the goblin she thought was Bladechain to inform Master Griphook that whenever he was ready she was ready to go. Minutes later Griphook arrived to take her back to the chamber which was all set up for the spell Dumbledore had created. Nova and Griphook stood in the middle of the room when he turned and handed her a silver bracelet with 4 colourful trunk charms attached and a scroll charm.

"This is a bracelet which we goblins have made for you to aid you on your journey. The trunks are shrunken 8 roomed trunks and are full of everything from your vaults, each charm is spelled to be unbreakable and are only allowed to be removed by you also they can be shrunk and unshrunk by a simple thought. The gold trunk holds all your money, the green one holds all your jewellery and heirlooms, the blue one holds every book imaginable which is another gift from Dumbledore and the red one is full of clothes and the school uniform plus everything you will need for the school year. Now the scroll holds your old and new identification which you must show to the Director of Gringotts who will no doubt show up as soon as you arrive in this chamber in the past and the letter addressed to Director Bluefire as well, it also holds the letter which Dumbledore gave to you to give to the Dumbledore of the past!"

"Thank you Master Griphook for everything you have done, I will be forever grateful!" Nova smiled as she placed the charm bracelet on her left wrist. She grabbed her wand from behind her ear (a habit she seemed to have picked up from Luna) turned to her goblin friend and bowed.

"I'm ready!"

"Goodbye Lady Nova Jade Potter may your journey be better than the last!" Griphook bowed and walked out of the room

As she heard the massive obsidian doors close she took a deep breath and opened the parchment that was with her I.D papers. As she silently read the words she couldn't help but giggle at the spell, the very complicated man that is Dumbledore had created a whacky but simple spell.

"Reverse Tergo Vice Mittam Corporis Et Animae Meae, Reverse time, send my body and soul back very simple Headmaster!"

Slowly Nova waved her wand in a figure of eight over her head and shouted out the spell three times, getting louder each time. She could feel the magic swirling violently around the room getting stronger with each word then the magic stilled and crashed into her. With a flash of light Nova was gone.


End file.
